Fighting at school, Loving at home
by Karsten69
Summary: What if their constant bickering was only a facade, what happens when they drop it, and how will they go from there?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

**Fighting at school, loving at home**.

it was just another day of bickering between Sakurako and Himawari, or at least that's what it looked like to Akari and Chinatsu, in reality it was more than just that, it was a turning point in their lives, See, they had been honest with each other, for once, and actually admitted to liking the other's company. After that, they both agreed on a rule, the rule that anything said in public didn't matter between them, that only things said in private mattered. Akari tried to make them stop 'fighting' and she succeed in doing so, at least partially. they still locked eyes and glared. School went by slowly and when the day was done, the two rivals decided to head home together, as per usual. They decided to go to Himawari's place to study, or rather it was something Himawari forced the other to do. When they arrived at the entrance hall, they noticed that none of the shoes were there, they were alone this evening. Himawari gulped and looked shyly at her rival and noticed that the same thought had struck in the other heart.

"...Let's go to my room, Sakurako..." it was almost a whisper, but Himawari's words were not overheard.

And were responded in kind, "Yes... Let's do that."

They flopped onto her bed and then an awkward silence began... it got heavier with each second.

"Hey... Sakurako..." She hesitated, but she quickly recovered some of her courage, this was something that had to be said.

"Yeah..." Sakurako wasn't much better, she knew, deep down, what was going to happen, but she refused to get her hopes up.

"There is something, I want to tell you, I know we have gone back to being friends in private... but I... I-I love you Sakurako, I love you very much." The last part was forceful, so much that she closed her eyes and bit her lip afterwards. There, she had said it, she had overcome her fear.

"I... Also love you Himawari... I really, really love you. I knew I loved you for sure, after you spent all your time with Chinatsu-chan, I got REALLY jealous, everything reminded me of you." She blushed and Himawari thought she looked so cute and adorable at that moment.

Himawari decided to confess to her greatest moment of jealousy, "I got jealous at the school play we had last month, I'm sure you noticed I was acting weird."

"...yes... now I know why... hey... Himawari, c-can I kiss you?" what a bold move Sakurako just made, Himawari thought, it brought a deep blush to her face, but instead of answering with a yes, she responded with the kiss that was asked for, it started off innocently, but gradually it got more and more heated, Himawari felt her lips dry and tried to moist her own lips with her tongue, however, Sakurako took that as a request for entry and opened her mouth and began assaulting Himawari's mouth. From _that_ moment on, no holds were barred, and clothing ended up on the floor, Himawari broke it off shortly to lock the door, _she_ had no intention of getting interrupted if anyone happened to get home. and as such their night was consumed by passion and the homework was long since forgotten.

The next morning came, when the two lovers saw each other they blushed bright red, but they did not look away from each other and there was a blissful smile on their face, "Morning, Sa-chan." Himawari felt sheepish to call her by the nickname she had used when they were little.

"Morning, Hima-chan." She leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "Did you sleep well? I haven't slept this well for a long time." She nuzzled closer.

"Yes, I slept really well." She put an arm around her, then looked at the clock, "Too bad we have to get up for school in twenty minutes. but until then, let's rest like this." and as such they cuddled for some ten minutes, but then Sakurako had a thought.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" It was an innocent thought, but clearly their stance on it were too different, Himawari wanted to keep it a secret for a little while yet, Sakurako wanted to tell everyone, mostly to brag. They got into a fight, began shouting at each other, and they were about to cross the line when Himawari shouted, "STOP! We promised to never fight when we were alone... why are we doing it now... are we really incapable of keeping peace?"

"...Maybe we should let all our frustrations get out during the course of the day at school, that way, anything said there, will not really hurt us, but we will be able to get it out of our systems... we might as well use this might struggle for something positive... Like deciding the intimate roles, on a day to day basis! how does that sounds?"

"Sakurako... that is actually a really, really, good idea... not sure about the intimate roles thing, but to get it out of our system would be really good for us." they had both calmed down, and they shared a simple kiss again, "We'd better get ready for school." they put on their discarded clothes, grabbed a clean pair of underwear, and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. it went relatively without incidents, but Sakurako couldn't control her habits and got a little too frisky with her way of intimacy, she got slapped for it.

After they got dressed, they went down to the breakfast table and proceeded to eat their morning meal, There they were met with Kaede and Himawari's parents, "So, you're up Sakurako-chan." It was Himawari's mother, "Your mother called me and asked if you were here, I told her that you were. I heard your voice in Hima-chan's room." She had heard them, and she teased them about it, "Oh, by the way, why didn't either of you come down for dinner last night? It was your favorite Sakurako-chan."  
Sakurako instantly got embarrassed but also pouted, she had been denied her favorite treat... but after a few seconds of thought, she found that she had gotten something good in return, then she smiled and said, "Neither Hima-ch-Himawari or I were hungry yesterday, the school day was pretty taxing, so we just needed a rest, t-that's all."

The mother giggled, "All right, All right." Sakurako's slip of the tongue regarding the nickname told her enough. She was the only one who heard them, since she came to knock on the door, when it was time for dinner and they hadn't gotten down yet, but that much, she would keep to herself to let them feel embarrassed for a little while.

They finished their meal, took their bags and went towards school, the farther they got from the house, the more they slipped into their usual routine, but this time, it was just something they'd use until the day they had the courage to tell their friends. Sakurako's idea of basing their roles at home, based on who "won" the argument that day, was also incorporated into their routine.

They entered the classroom and acted as normal, however, they both knew that this was nothing but a facade and smiled inside.

* * *

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, Karsten69 here, I really hit a creative vein this time, I struck pure inspiration, now I'm rich, with ideas. I wrote ⅔ of this chapter in a couple of hours, that's some pure high quality inspiration right there. I hope I did the story and characters justice.


End file.
